


Action figure theatre: The new guy (Torchwood/Thunderbirds crossover)

by DieAstra



Series: Torchwood action figure comics [3]
Category: Thunderbirds, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new guy gets added to the Torchwood team. John Tracy from the show Thunderbirds.<br/>I got sent this figure from a friend, it is over 40 years old. I am a sanctuary for action figures now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The new guy (Torchwood/Thunderbirds crossover)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/01.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/02.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/03.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/04.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/05.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/00.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/01_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/02_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/03_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/10-3%20600%20x%20422.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/11.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/12-2.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/13.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/14.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/15.jpg.html)


End file.
